monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ozzie Mandrill
"I am Ozzie Mandrill! Look upon my works, ye mighty pirates, and despair!" Ozzie Mandrill is the second primary villain of Escape from Monkey Island and the head of Ozzie Mandrill Enterprises, originating from the continent of Australia. He is a ruthless Australian land developer whose sole goal in life is the gathering of wealth and establishing his corporation as a seat of supreme power with control over the surrounding areas. With LeChuck, the main villain of the series, aiding him, Ozzie orchestrates a sinister conspiracy to seize control over the Caribbean and extend his enterprises though crime, murder, political manipulation, and deception. Seeing the very essence of piracy as not only an insult to society and himself, but a prime obstacle in his plans of conquering the Caribbean and seizing all the resources encompassed within it, Ozzie becomes obsessed with eradicating or enslaving every single pirate through the voodoo energies of the Ultimate Insult, a weapon capable to speaking to the very heart of an individual's heart and soul and mocking it into oblivion, becoming the main objective of Ozzie's megalomaniac desires. Ozzie's wealth and lifestyle make it very easy for him to cover his tracks and never be connected to any crime, including attempted murder, frame up, and conspiracy, as well as form connections and obtain numerous resources to further his own desires at the expense of others. Utilizing his wealth and connections, Ozzie is able to manipulate the course of events throughout the Caribbean from the shadows, specifically targeting Guybrush Threepwood and Elaine Marley, who both soon play essential roles in his grand designs. Despite only coming into their lives fairly recently at the time, Ozzie plays an integral role in the history of Elaine and, by extension through marriage, Guybush's family as he was the culprit behind the disappearance of H. T. Marley, the man who unintentionally extended Ozzie's obsession for power and money to the Caribbean. Name Each of Ozzie's names has a distinct meaning. While Ozzie is a real name (a common nickname for a person named Oswald or Osbourne) it may also be a lead-on from Aussie meaning Australian. His surname, Mandrill, is a species of primate closely related to baboons, and drills. The selection of surname is somewhat odd as the species is a native of Africa and not Australia. However, this name does allow for the pun off Ozymandias, as shown when Mandrill paraphrases the famous poem late in the game. Business / Modus Operandi Ozzie takes over businesses by challenging their owners to rounds of insult-games (such as Insult Swordfighting and Insult Arm Wrestling) which he always wins due to his use of obscure and bizarre insults that no-one can counter. In the game, the player can even challenge Ozzie in a swordfight on Lucre, but will never be able to beat him. Background Some 20 years before the games, Ozzie is a down-on-his-luck businessman and a skilled hunter from Australia, where many opportunities within real estate have reached a dead end, leaving Ozzie in a financial and employment crisis. While at a bar one night off the coast of Australia, he runs into Governor Horatio Torquemeda Marley, a competitor in a dangerous sailing race off the coast of Australia. To cheer Ozzie up, Horatio tells him stories about the various wonders of the Caribbean, such as Big Whoop, the Three-Headed Monkey, and the Ultimate Insult. With this knowledge, Ozzie begins to slowly plan his hostile takeover of the entire Caribbean, seeing the area as a new staging ground rifled with new opportunity and fresh prospects to build up his wealth and power anew. To keep Marley from stopping him as well as to ensure that the secrets told to him by Marley are only known to him alone, Ozzie bumps his boat into a whirlpool with the intention of ending his life while he was sailing in the race the next day. With the information that Ozzie had obtained from Horatio, he travels to the Caribbean and embarks on many lucrative developments throughout the islands, capitalizing on several real-estate ventures. Ozzie soon begins to obtain an immense amount of wealth and recognition once again, so much that he becomes one of the richest people in the entire Caribbean, eventually using the funds from his many business conquests to start his own corporation known as Ozzie Mandrill's Enterprises. Throughout the years, his operations span dozens of islands with the ultimate goal of controlling all businesses throughout the Caribbean. His success though is not without hardship as Ozzie becomes increasingly targeted by pirates, making it much harder to make profits without having to be worried about being sacked or pillaged. Consequentially, Ozzie soon develops a genocidal hatred for pirates and realizes that his plans and visions of extending his enterprises and profits all over the Caribbean will be nearly impossible to achieve with pirates on the loose; Ozzie concluded that piracy itself must be wiped out if his goals were to ever be realized. He then decides to use the last piece of knowledge he got out of Horatio, the legend of the forbidden Ultimate Insult, and plans to find this weapon and use its amazing and horrifying powers of shattering egos to exterminate piracy once and for all. If he were to obtain this weapon, Ozzie would not only be able to use it on pirates, but he would also be able to make them become his obedient slaves or render them so weak that destroying them all in one fell swoop would be essentially an easy task. Once that occurs, there would be nothing stopping him from controlling the entire Caribbean. Ozzie then pours all his resources into discovering the secrets of this incredible weapon, making deals with criminals and thugs such as Pegnose Pete, and formulating his plans to conquer the islands. As Ozzie makes his plans and gains further power and wealth, he practises extensively in all forms of insult dueling to defend himself, learning every possible insult and comeback and incorporating his own Australian insults. These are insults foreign to all pirates and, as result, Ozzie is able to best every pirate he ever faces. Ozzie not only uses this to his advantage in defending himself from being pillaged, but also uses it to buy up several estates and properties from pirates, allowing him to extend his organization throughout the seas. He soon has countless associates and followers who take his orders without question and help keep his hold on the islands he has taken over. Even with his superior skills in insult duels, though, it's taking too long to buy up the entire Caribbean and Ozzie decides to escalate his plans to find the Ultimate Insult. ''Escape from Monkey Island'' Years later, sometime after the events of The Curse of Monkey Island, Ozzie has apparently made his way to Lucre Island, where he builds a mansion, decorating it with the countless animals he has hunted and killed, and attracting a wealth of tourist and businesses. Having heard legends of the Demon-Zombie-Ghost Pirate LeChuck, Ozzie concludes that the villain's incredible powers and appetite for destruction were just the perfect ingredients needed to perfect his plans to seize control over the seas. To this end, Ozzie travels to Monkey Island, the last location that LeChuck was known to be at, which was where Horatio ironically washed ashore after surviving the whirlpool Ozzie pushed him into. Once on the island, Mandrill succeeds in freeing LeChuck from the mountain of ice under which he was buried from Guybrush's exploits from the previous months. Grateful that he has been released, LeChuck listened to Ozzie's plans to acquire the Ultimate Insult and use it to turn the pirates of the Caribbean into orderly, constructive members of society in order to effectively control the entire area. LeChuck, believing it to be an ideal method to seize control over the seas and accumulate power, knows that he can additionally use the Insult to turn Elaine into a submissive wife. The villain then agrees to help, though LeChuck's loyalty was simply a means to the end as the undead pirate had his own secret agenda in the works once the Ultimate Insult was acquired. LeChuck and Ozzie then develop plans to both obtain the secrets of the Ultimate Insult and buy up much of the Tri-Island Area in one fell swoop. LeChuck uses his plundered voodoo to disguise himself as Charles L. Charles and run for the governorship of Mêlée Island. By accomplishing this, Ozzie and LeChuck would be able to legally control the entire Tri-Island Area, allowing Ozzie to have access to as much land as he needed to build the Insult Amplification Tower, a device used to expose every pirate to the Ultimate Insult simultaneously. The villains also hope that by gaining the gubernatorial powers, it will also grant them the secrets to the last power needed to unleash the power of the Ultimate Insult, rumoured to be be connected to the governorship of the island. Ozzie begins to buy up most of the land around Jambalaya Island and Booty Island and is able to take over great amounts of Mêlée Island as well to start his initial campaigns for dominance over the islands. Meanwhile, LeChuck arrives on Mêlée Island in his new disguise and convinces the high authorities of the land that Elaine is dead and to initiate a new election for the office of governor for the sake of leading the island into a new age of economic growth and prosperity. While their plans are in motion, LeChuck explains to Ozzie that Guybrush Threepwood would be sure to get in their way, as he has done so many times in the past. They then decide to arrange a scheme that would take care of Guybrush and get them closer to discovering the Ultimate Insult. The Marley Family Heirlooms are said to contain the items needed to find the weapon, which are actually Elaine's wedding gifts from her grandfather, but no one is allowed to see them unless they are somehow connected to the family. LeChuck and Ozzie decide to lure Guybrush to Lucre Island to get the heirlooms so they can steal them for themselves. LeChuck has Elaine's mansion set up for demolition in order to force Guybrush to go to Lucre Island to obtain the deed for the mansion in the heirlooms. On this island, Ozzie hires Pegnose Pete to steal the heirlooms disguised as Guybrush while the real Guybrush is getting them at the bank and then rob the bank to frame Guybrush for the crime. Ozzie and Guybrush eventually meet when Guybrush enters his house when attempting to clear his name. Ozzie immediately takes a dislike to Guybrush and reveals his visions of a Caribbean free of piracy and ruled by him. Guybrush eventually learns of Ozzie's scheme to steal the heirlooms and frame him for the robbery and succeeds in capturing Pegnose Pete. Ozzie tries to solve the mystery of the Ultimate Insult using the stolen Marley Heirlooms, but is unable to. Guybrush tricks him and is able to follow Ozzie to Pegnose's Booty Showcase, where Guybrush finds evidence to clear his name. Soon Guybrush is cleared of all charges, returns the loot back to the bank, and brings the heirlooms and the deed back to Mêlée Island and saves the mansion. While their schemes fail, LeChuck believes that they could actually use Guybrush to their advantage. Knowing just how resourceful Guybrush can be, LeChuck tells Ozzie that it would be better to their cause to just let Guybrush obtain the Ultimate Insult for them while he concenntrates on securing power as governor. Ozzie likes the plan and arrives with Pegnose, who escapes imprisonment, to start construction of the Ultimate Insult Amplification Tower once LeChuck wins the election. LeChuck's campaign is fueled solely by lies, preying upon the ignorance and desires of the island's populace to ensure his victory. As Guybrush uses Elaine's wedding gifts to locate the island the pieces of the Ultimate Insult are on, LeChuck tricks Elaine into making herself look crazy to the Mêlée Island citizens simply by revealing his true form to Elaine and Guybrush. This compels Elaine to tell the populace of the island, but actually secures LeChuck's victory. Ozzie steps out of the spotlight (though his influence is felt in the tourist-friendly businesses of Jambalaya Island and the resentful pirates exiled to Knuttin Atoll) until the end of Act II when it is revealed that LeChuck and Ozzie are working together after LeChuck wins the election. Relieving Guybrush of the pieces of the Ultimate Insult and stranding him on Monkey Island once more, they plan the mass annihilation of the pirate-populace of the Caribbean. With LeChuck in power, the villains control the entire Tri-Island Area and succeed in constructing the Amplification Tower. LeChuck also makes use of his powers to enslave the populace and forces them to construct a statue in his honour—part of his own secret agenda that even Ozzie doesn't know about. However, Elaine has since vanished since LeChuck assumed control of the island, enticing the villain to send Pegnose Pete to locate and capture her. Final Stand While their plans are progressing smoothly, LeChuck's new position as governor still does not yield any true power that could awaken the workings of the Ultimate Insult. During this time, however, Pegnose is able to finale locate and capture Elaine and realize that the Gubernatorial Seal of Mêlée Island is the last piece needed to make the Insult work. With the seal in conjunction with the other three pieces of the Ultimate Insult, the dormant, voodoo energies of the ancient weapon are finally activated and release the true potential of its horrifying and demoralizing power. Delighted that the weapon he spent decades to wield is finally in his possession once and for all, Ozzie cruelly asks Pegnose to stand in front of him, which unknown to Pegnose was an order to aid the villain in testing the weapon's power. Pegnose, finally fed up with Ozzie, begins to threaten to kill him if he doesn't renegotiate the terms of his employment by finally paying him, to which Ozzie responds by zapping him with the Ultimate Insult, turning him into a pathetic and cowardly shadow of his former self. After testing the Insult on Pegnose, Ozzie turns to use it on his Ultimate Insult Amplification Apparatus before giving it to LeChuck to use on Elaine, but fortunately by this point Guybrush has found a way off Monkey Island and sabotaged the Amplifier. Ozzie expresses disbelief that his plans have failed and LeChuck, believing that months of careful preparation and planning were nothing more than a waste, reveals his true intentions and goes to animate his statue to begin his reign of terror anew. To make matters worse for Ozzie, Elaine manages to untie the ropes that bind her arms and attacks him, attempting to disarm him from his coveted and powerful voodoo weapon. While Ozzie refuses to let go of his prized possession, Guybrush interrupts the fight, yet another unpleasant surprise for Ozzie, and stands with Elaine to stop the crazed villain once and for all. Ozzie nearly manages to use the Insult on Guybrush and Elaine when a rebellious LeChuck, now in the form of a giant statue, interrupts him. LeChuck captures Elaine and Ozzie, one in each hand, and attempts to kill Guybrush until he is stopped by Mandrill when he begins to fight against LeChuck's hold with the Ultimate Insult, unintentionally saving Guybrush's life in the process. While LeChuck assures the villain that his voodoo magics are noting in comparison to his demonic might, Ozzie manages to take control of him with the Ultimate Insult by ricocheting the weapon's energy off LeChuck's hand and into his eyes, mesmerizing him by its power. Planning to start another assault on piracy by using LeChuck's statue to slaughter them all entirely, Mandrill and LeChuck then do battle with the Giant Monkey Robot. During battle, LeChuck is tricked into performing the move for a third draw, faltering his arms and smashing his head. As a result, Elaine escapes his grasp as LeChuck drops his arms and Ozzie is left at the mercy of LeChuck as he is about to smash his head. Utterly helpless to do anything to save himself, Ozzie is left shouting orders, only to realize that there is no one around to obey them nor anything in his power to stop LeChuck, even the weapon he spent most of his life trying to obtain. Realizing that he is doomed, Ozzie lets out one final scream as he is smashed repeatedly by his former accomplice, winching in pain as his prized weapon is destroyed and blows up the last of Ozzie and LeChuck. The resulting blast of Voodoo energy seemingly destroys both of them, although LeChuck has returned by the time of Tales of Monkey Island while Ozzie becomes a forgotten man with everything he built his whole life ending in ruin. Personality Ozzie Mandrill is a ruthless businessman who becomes warped by his own ideals for money and expanding his operations across the Caribbean. He has shown that he will willingly and gladly commit numerous criminal activities in order to secure his financial operations and eliminate anyone who stands as an obstacle in his plans. His hatred of pirates stems from the fact that they constantly interfere with his business activities, causing Mandrill to develop genocidal anger towards them and seek to obtain the means to their destruction by any force necessary. Ozzie sees no distinction between right and wrong and operates under the philosophy that what is right for him is good and what is wrong for him is evil. Through this slanted interpretation of good and evil, Ozzie commits many wrongful acts against innocent people, even if it is for the slightest reason. Even before his operations in the Caribbean, Ozzie attempts to murder H. T. Marley simply to ensure that nobody else knows the secrets of the Caribbean and its voodoo weapons. Beyond that, Ozzie has also made deals with other ruthless villains such as Pegnose Pete and LeChuck in order to further his rise to power. While Ozzie's visions of a Caribbean free of piracy can be seen as helping the general public, the type of control he wishes to exert over the Caribbean would be no better, if not worse, than having piracy run rampant. His background in dealing with piracy makes Ozzie truly believe that he is doing the Caribbean some good rather than harming many innocent people and could potentially end up murdering mass amounts of innocent people in his extermination of piracy. Ozzie is also no stranger to betrayal, only using people for his own ends and plans to dispose them once they have been used up to the fullest of their abilities. Pegnose Pete, who completes most of his orders efficiently, is exposed to the Ultimate Insult and has his ego shattered, an action Ozzie had planned to do since hiring him. While Ozzie betrays others, he seems to have some respect for LeChuck due to his strength, but fails to realize that LeChuck also has his own designs and plans in the background and is only using Ozzie to obtain the Ultimate Insult. While Ozzie claims to want to help the seas, he is seen as being very anti-social and insults every single person he comes in contact with. This illustrates that Ozzie truly has no love or concern for anybody or anything and wishes to only build up his own lifestyle and power. This also implies that he has a superiority complex and believes that there is no one who is more suited to wealth and power than he is. His superiority complex is what ultimately ends his life, as he fails to see that his abuse and control over powers that are so much more stronger than him would eventually turn on him and destroy him, leaving him to die with no one to help him as he lived his life betraying anyone who took his orders or helped him in any way. Prominent henchmen * Pegnose Pete * LeChuck (partnership) Trivia * Ozzie recites a modified line from Percy Bysshe Shelley's poem "Ozymandias" in a cut-scene by saying "Look upon my works, ye mighty pirates, and despair!" (The word 'pirates' is added.) * After Ozzie tests the amplifier out, he quotes Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes by saying "Where's the kaboom? There's supposed to be a Caribbean-shattering kaboom!" (Again he adapts, by replacing the word 'Earth-shattering' with 'Caribbean-shattering'.) * Ozzie carries a WD-32 walking stick. He never pays Freddie for his work but the House o' Sticks benefits from the influx of tourists that Ozzie causes, unlike most businesses in the area. Game appearances * Escape from Monkey Island Voice actor *Nick Tate External links * Categoría:En Desarrollo Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos